Jody Winchester
by purple shimmer
Summary: In these dark times, she will be there light. A sister fic.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Jody Winchester, some people might call me bright, spunky, always smiling. The truth is, thats just a cover. I did'nt grow up in some normal apple pie life. This guy knocked my mom up 17 years ago and then left, split, pulled a Mcqueen and never looked back. I only ever remember seeing him when I was like 5, I liked him, and I even remember asking him why he couldnt stay. I acually remember crying as my mom held me, watching him drive away. I would be lying if I said I didnt still want him to come back. I don't even know what his number is, my mom said I was just better off forgetting about him. I love my mom, but we have never really had much money, and for the past year now, mom has become a complete pill head, and I could have sworn I smelled a joint in the house one day. I sigh as I went into the house after school. I'm in my senior year of high school and it wears me out. Mt grades arent what you would call terrific either, right now I think I have like 3 C's AND 2 D's. My friend Carla had given me a ride home, since moms car has about had it and wont hardly start anymore. I went inside and straight to the kitchen, where I found about a months worth of bills piled on the kitchen table. I wearily opened one up and quickly scanned it. Just as I thought, a shut off notice for the lights and the other one was for the cable. I angrily threw it down and walked into the living room calling for mom. There was no answer. My eyes fell on a piece of paper propped up agait a vase on the coffe table. It was my moms handwritng. Confused, I started to read it, dropping my backpack and purse on the floor

_Jody_

_I'm sorry, but I had to leave. You know guy Iv been talking to on the internet? well, he said I could come live with him. I caught a bus to Miami Florida this morning. I wish you could have come sweetie, and I do love you. I just need to be on my own awhile, try to get away from my drug habit, which im sure you noticed. I know your almost 18, so you should be ok on your own. I will try to keep in touch as often as I can. Please, dont try to contact your father, hes dangerous. I'll be in touch._

_Mom_

My hand flew to my mouth as I finished reading. How could she! I sat slowly onto the couch and the tears started to fall. The reality finally started sinking in. I was only 17, with no Job and overdue bills. Hell I would be lucky if I made it to the end of the week without them shutting off the lights and water, and God knows what else. I missed her already, but more than anything I was pissed off. It was bad enough my dad nebver cared to stick around. She had always said he didnt care about me, but what about her? If she really loved me, why did she leave? was some strange guy she met on the internet really more important to her than me? I angrily snatched the note up and tore it into and threw the remains on the floor. Damm her! I sniffed loudly and quckly wiped the tears from my face. Crying wouldnt help, Ok, so no one cared about me, not my dad and obviously not my mom, I could deal, I did'nt need anyone. I couldnt help it though, I needed someone to talk too, I was alone and my only mother had just abandoned me. what was a girl to do? I got up and got out address book out. I looked under the W's for Winchester, but I coldnt find JOhns name. Dammit, I bet she purposely didnt put his name in there. I was about to put it away when a tiny piece of paper fell out. I took it and suddenly smiled through my tears. **John Winchester 650-919-2112**. Shit, it was logn distance. I got my gold silver razor out and with shaky hands dialed the number. Now that I thought about it, the bill was past die for my phone, which mom was supposed to pay 3 weeks agao. It rang 4 times and I startyed to hang up, but someone finally answered.

"Hello?" Said a deep voice that I instantly recognized. My mouth was suddenly dry and I felt more hot tears pour down my face. I cleared my throat

"Hi...Is this John Winchester?" I asked shakily.

"Yes, who is this. Listen if this is an emergency, call Dean or Sam, they can help" he said gruffily and sounding a but impatient. I frowned who was Dean and Sam?

"No...um dad this is Jody" I said I said slowly, my hand tightenig on the phone. There was a long pause on the other end. I could just imagine the look on his face

"Jody?...hi, hon how ya doing. how did you get this number?" he asked sounding like he was in shock. I ran a shaky hand through my long blonde hair and took a deep breath

"Found it in the address book. Um...look, something has happened and I was wondering...could you come here, please?" I asked desperatly. I hated sounding so needy, it usually wasnt like me at all.

"Come there?...is something wrong are you hurt? is it your mom?" he asked actually sounding worried, which suprised me. I sigh

"No No...I'm ok...I just...I need to tell you in person" I said biting my bottom lip gently. JOhn sigh on the other end

"Alright...I'm actually a state over. I should be there by tomorrow morning. I'll see you then" he said quickly and hung the phone up. I closed my phone and took a deep breath. It was only Tuesday, but Going to school tomorrow was the last thing I wanted to do. looking at my watch I realized it was past 5:30pm. My stomach grumbled, so I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Great, just freakin great, we were low on groceries. I figured there was about a weeks worth left. It was quiet in the house, I needed to keep busy otherwise I wold fall apart. I quickly made myself one of my favorite comfort foods, chicken noodle soup and sat and ate. I had only about 3 bites, when, again I was reminded that my mom had abandoned me and she wasnt ever coming back. If my dad didnt want me, what the hell was I going to do? I quickly ran to the bathroom down the hall and threw up in the tiolet. I sat there, crying for at least 20 minutes before I managed to drag myself up and change into my night clothes. I musthave fell asleep immediatly, becuase I woke in my bed, it was 8:30am. I got up, suddenly remembering my dad was coming today. after not seeing him for over 12 years, I was nervous. I got up, showered, brushed my teeth and put on my favorite gray and black long sleeve shirt that has my favorite band on it- AC/DC and my faded old pair of jeans. They actually look fairly new except for a hole on one of the knees. I braided my hair into one single semi long braid. I sprintc some of my fantasy for by britney spears on and I was ready. I heard a truck pull up outside. I gulped and peered out the window. yeah, it was the same truck all right. I ran and quickly opened the door before he cold knock. He blinked suprised and stared at me, as I did him. He has a stuble beard and he looked stressed and tired than when I last saw him. his eyes were depper hazel green than I remembered. But the dark wavy hair I remembered clearly. He smiled suddenly

"Jody...wow you look...grown up, but just like your mother, thats for sure" he said. I cringed at his comment

"Yeah...thanks I guess. come on in" I said quickly. he nodded and walked past me. I closed the door and I sat on the couch and he sat on an old stuffed armchair across from me.

"Place even looks the same...anyway, kiddo not that im not happt to see you, but why did you want me to come here. you sounded aweful over the phone" he said leaning forward clasping his hands togather. I nodded and willed myself not to cry again

"John...um...well dad. Yesterday I came home...mom had left a note" I paused and just broke down, the tears started poutring. Dammit, I tried to stop them, but I felt like I had no control over my body. John looked startled and reached across and put a hand on my knee

"What is it!...Jody talk to me" He said looking alarmed.

"Mom left dad!...she just left. This guy on the internet...she met him a few weeks ago. she left for florida. I dont think shes coming back either, she said she would be in touch...and she told me not to contact you either,,,but i HAD too. Your all I have left dad...I just didnt know what else to do" I sobbed. I took a deep breath, and manged to wipe my tears away. I felt ashamed behaving this way, I didnt want him to think I was a wimp. To my suprise, Dad got and and sat by mom. He pulled me into his arms. It was akwrad, im not going to lie, but I layed my head on his shoulder

"I cant believe her!...its ok honey just let it all out...I'm sorry I shold ahev kept in contact more. Dont think for one minute that I don't love you Jody Winchester, becuase I do" He said firmly. I pulled away from him and stood up, suddenly angry

"Then why in the hell didnt you stick around?! I just don't get it...if you love your kid, you stick around to take care of it" I yelled. Dad looked up at me sadly

"You have every right to be angry. Theres just things I cant tell you. Trust me, im trying to protect you...although now that your mothers gone...the question is where are you going to go?" John said almost to himself. I stared at him and threw my hands up in frustration

"Are you freakin kidding me?!...dad, I can come live with you" I said. Dad looked up surprised

"I wish you could...but Im always on the rode...I...dammit I guess I have to tell you the truth now...sitr down jody" He said in such a serious voice, I didnt even argue.

"Look, you might think im crazy, but I dont care,,,,you need to know this. First off...you have 2 brothers, well, half brothers. Dean and Sam" He said. My mouth dropped open and I stared at him

"What!...I do...well...you were with someone before my mom?" I asked barely awarre of what I was saying. Dad nodded slowly, and a look of sadness so strong came into his eyes, it prevented me from yelling like I wanted to

"Yes...her name was mary and she had Dean and Sam. long before you were thought of. She was killed in a fire. by something supernatural. demon actually...After she died, I spent all my time learning everything I could about supernatural things as I could. I wanted to protect Sam and Dean. You see, it was after Sam, not sure why. I raised Sam and Dean to learn to fight, how to shoot a gun...and about how to kill and vanquish ghost, demons and any other thing that might want to harm them. I want to find the thing that killded Mary that night and kill the evil sonfoabitch. Dean and Sam, there grown now and they stay on the rode, like I do, hunting and killing every evil sonofabitch they can find." Dad explained. I just stared at him, in complete shock. Part of me wanted to say he was nuts, but somehoe and dont even ask me how. but I believed him. He was looking at me expectantly. I swallowed and slowly let my breath I had been holding out.

"Ok...are you telling me these thigns...uh ghost and demons...really exist?" I asked incredulously. Dad rubbed his eyes tiredly

"Unfortunatly so. Id give anything to not have to tell you this, but your vulnerable now and I think its time I teach you how to defend yourself" He said standing up. I stood up nervosuly

"Whoa wait just a damm minute!...this is all going to fast. I wanna meet these brothers of mine, and what do you mean by teach me?' I asked crossing my arms. Dad smiled slightly

"ok, heres what were going to do...I'll stick around for the next month and teach you all I can, but I have to get back to hunting soon. I promise, just work with me for a month and you can meet Sam and Dean. They dont know about you, so there gonna be pretty pissed too" H e said drly. I glared at him

"Why didnt you tell me about them! and why didnt you tell them?" I asked angrily following him outside. we walked down the shrt steps and out onto the front lawn. He turned to me impatinetly

"I'm sorry ok...it was a mistake. Look, first off I want you to run 2 miles that way" He said pointing to the right side of the street that curved around the corner. "And then meet me back here in the yard" He said. I looked at him in disbleief and snorted a laugh

"Your kidding right...2 miles!?" I said in disbelief. Dad smiled and leaned against a tree

"Yep, Dean and Sam had to do it too...now get going" He said firmly. I groaned, but ook off at a light jog. 12 damm years and when I see him he wanted me to run 2 miles? oh hell no!. I thought angrily as I panted starting to run faster. It was going to be a long month.


	2. Chapter 2

John finshed helping Jody with her traning, and just like he said he left at the end of the month. He told her to stay there, so he could tell Sam and Dean on there own, He called them and arranged for them to meet him in Arizona. John pulled his truck into the hotel. He knocked on room 233 and Sam opened the door

"Hey boys" Jon said smiling slightly. He hadn't seen them since he had left Chicago. Sam and Dean nodded

"Dad whats going on, I thought you said it was too dangerous for us to be together" Sam said. John sigh and sat down on the bed

"It is, which is why I can't stay but for a few minutes." John explained. Dean nodded and put his coffee cup down

"So whats so important?" he asked John sigh and rubbed a hand over his stuble beard

"Boys….you may be pissed at me….but 4 years after your mom died…..I met a woman names Clarissa Jenkins. To sum it up, we had a girl. And shes your half sister…her names Jody" John said quickly. Sam choked on a mouthful of coffee and Dean dropped the gun he was cleaning.

"WHAT?" Dean said looking at his dad as if he were kidding. Sam coughed and dabbed the coffee off his shirt with a napkin

"Dad….are you series?...we really have a sister? I can;'t belueve you slept with another woman!' Sam almost yelled angrily. Dean cleared his throat and stood up pacing

"Ok…..well why in the hell did'nt you tell us?" he asked trying not to raise his voice. John stood up too and held his hands up

"Boys im sorry ok, it was a one night thing,,,,well I did care about her. Look that's not the point. I wanted to keep her safe, from the things we hunt. But now shes alone and vulunerable. Her mom took off with some guy and she has nowhere to go. Now, she called me for help. Iv been with her the past month teaching her as much about hunting as I could in a short time." John explained hastily

"Wow….wait a minute…you mean you want her to…to stay with us/" Dean asked looking surprised. John nodded

"Yes….boys its too dangerous for her to go with me. She wants to meet you. Of course I cant make you" John added seeing there reactions. Sam sigh and stood up

"Shes family dad….of course she can come with us…id l;ike to meet her" He said seriously. Dean nodded

"Yeah, no sister of mine is going to live on her own" he said. John smiled

"Thanks boys…..shes in polkiston, Ohio. Heres the address" he said handing it to Dean. He nodded to the boys and quickly left left.

"Man, I can't believe this" Dean muttered sitting on the bed again. Sam almost snorted a bitter laugh

"Good old dad…..keeping secrets as usual and not telling us shit. But a sister! How could he keep that from us?" he asked shaking his head. Dean shrugged and began throwing clothes into his bag

"I don't know sammy, but it sounds like she needs us, so lest get going" he said firmly. Sam and nodded and they were soon on there way

I woke up slowly, having not slept much the night before. Dad had taught me a lot in a month. I had learned how to shoot a pistol and a rifel. (both time scared the hell out of me) I also learned an exorcism in Latin, which I hoped I would never have to use. It was way too much for me to wrap my head around at once. I mean…iv always loved horror movies, most of my friends new that. But to actually see those kinda things for myself? That's a different story. Sam and Dean were due to arrive sometime today, if they wanted to anyway. Dad had even taught me some self defense moves, which took me awhile to learn, but now I feel like I can protect myself at least. Mostly before I had just carried around pepper spray. Surpisingly dad had even given me a gun of my own. Right dad, like im going to use it on anyone. He felt bad about leaving me, But ia ssured him I was independent and would be fine. I quickly got dressed and froze when I heard a noise from the living room. I could have sworn I heard the door open. My heart hammered in my chest. Who the hell could it be? No one but me and my mom had a key. Was she back? For safety measures I took the gun from ym desk drawer and tucked it into the back pocket of ym jeans. I crept down the hall and I saw a man I did'nt recognize looking through drawers. It could be sam and dean, this guy was in his late thirties, and according to dad, Dean and Sam were young. The man turned quickly and froze staring at me

"How in the hell did you get in, what do you want?" I asked my voice shaky. I woul'dnt use the gun unless I had too. The man cleared his throat

"I'm Kevin…..your moms boyfriend. You must be Jody" he said awkwardly. Kevin?...oh yeah, now that I looked closer, I recognized him from the pics mom used to show me

"Yeah,,,,did my mom give you the key?...oh better question what are you doing here. You asshole its your fault my mom left. Did you even care she was leaving her own kid behind?" I almost yelled at him. I didn't know rhe guy, but all of this shit was because of him. I hated him. He shook his head ignoring me and went to ym moms room. Appaled, I followed him

"Hey! You cant just go through my house! Don't make me use this gun!" I yelled hot on his hells. He started pulling my moms mattress off the bed. I went and pulled his arm, trying to get him away, but he turned and shoved me hard. I fell backwards flat on my back knocking my elbow on the corner of the dresser as I did. I yelped and grabbed my arm. Fueled by anger and fear, I managed to get up

"Don't mess with me little girl. Its not my fault your mom left you behind, I just want what I came for" He snarled at me. He pulled a silver box from under the mattress. I quickly grabbed the gun from my pocket and aimed it at him and quickly switched the safety off like dad had taught me.

"Don't move asshole!...your not going anywhere until I call the cops" I said. He stared at the gun, and quickly leaped at me, punching me in the face. I went down hard and blacked out. I woke up slowly, wondering what the hell happened to my face, because it was a dull ache. I groaned and sat up gently touching my face. I stood up and it all came back to me. The ass Kevin …he had punched me. Suprisingly, my face wasn't that bad, just a medium bruise below my eye, a little makeup and no one would notice. What had been in that box that was so important? Calling ther police now would do any good, he was probably on a plane back to florida by now. I heard a car pull up and I ran to look out the window. A black chevy Impala, just like the pic dad had showed me. Oh shit it was dean and Sam. Ok, so they were my breothers, but I was nervous as hell. There was a knock on ym door I quickly went to open it, taking a deep breath before I did. Wow, these were my brothers….they were cute….oh wow that sounds wrong. One was at least 6,2 with shaggy brown hair and deep blue/green eyes. The other was shorter, like 6,0 and has sandy blonde hair and green eyes

"Hi….ok which is sam and which is Dean?" I asked trying to smile. They laughed

"I'm Dean and this is my little brother Sam" He said nodding to him. I nodded

"wow…..ok uh hi. I'm Jody…well IM sure dad told you that already" I said laughing a little.

"What happened?" Sam asked looking worriedly at my face. Uh oh I thought. I gently touched it

"Did someone hit you?" Dean asked sharply. I shook ym head

"Oh, its nothing….just uh fell" I said lamely. I told them to come in and we all sat down

"Ok, Jody…..first off, you know what we do right?" Dean asked. I nodded

"Yeah, it was kinda hard to believe at first. He taught me some stuff" I said shrugging.

"Well good, because when you come on the rode with us, your ghonna need to know as much as you can" Sam said grinning. My eyes widened and I grinned

"You mean I get to come with you?...guys thanks, but I don't want you to feel obligated or anything. Who would want there little sister who they barely know hanging around anyway?" I joked, although secretly I was happy. Dean and Sam laughed

"Don't be ridiculous, you can't stay here by yourself" Sam said shaking his head amused. Dean leaned forward

"But first things first, no secrets ok? As your big brother, you're my responsibility now, just like sam. Now, how did you get that bruise?" he asked firmly. I swallowed and took a deep breath

"Well, I don't know fi dad told you, but my mom….she left, went off with some ass in florida she met on the internet. Anyway, before you got here. The guy she ran off with Kevin, got in with a key my mom had given him. He started tearing up the place, he went into my moms room and started looking for something. I tried to stop him, even pulled the gun out…but next thing I know he punched me. I blacked out and I woke up when I heard you guys pull up" I said running a hand through my blonde hair. Dean and Sam looked….well mad. Dean clenched his jaw

"That sonofabitch………where did he go?" He asked. I shrugged as tears came to my eyes again

"Back to florida I guess. Im sure hes long gone by now" I said standing up and began to arrange couch cushions. I heard them stand up behind me. I even felt one of them put a hand on my shoulder. I turned, it was sam

"Jody, it's ok. I would love to find that scumbag and beat the shit out of him, because he had no right to do that to you. Your safe now ok?...Dean and I aren't gonna let anything happen to you" He said gently. I nodded, and I was surprised when he hugged me. I hesitantly hugged him back. Dean groaned

"can we stop with the chick flick crap?" He asked looking uncomfortable. Sam and I laughed and let go of each other.

"Yeah, guess I should warn youi, dean hates what he calls "chic flic" crap. Are you ready to go, all packed?" he asked. I nodded and went to my room to grab my things. I had a separate bag for my stuff dad had given me. I locked the door on my way out and Sam and Dean were waiting for me by the car, the trunk open. I raised my eyebrows at the amount of hunting things in there. Holy water, amo, tons of guns, crossbows, books, machetes. I actually laughed as I tossed my bags in there. Dean looked offended

"Your not making fun of my baby are you little sister?" He asked clising the trunk. I giggled and shook my head

"No…..you have a machete?...are you planning on pulling a Jason or something. Gonna hack sam and I up?" I askled managing to stop laughing. Dean raised his eyebrows, while Sam cracked up

"I see she has your weird sense of humor Dean." He said climing into the passenger side of the car.

"now theres a thought…" Dean said grinning mischievously as he climbed into the drivers side. I quickly got into the back. Dean turned to be seriously.

"Ok, first rule you should know. Driver picks the music, and shotgun shuts his cakehole" he said seriously. I raised my eyebrows

"Ok, but sam is shotgun not me, does that mean I get to pick the music?" I asked grinning. Dean laughed as he started to pull from my driveway

"Hell no." he said simply. Sam shook his head

"Don't worry Jody, you'll get used to the rules As the older brother, he can get annoying" he said playfully elbowing Dean.

"Dude, I am not annoying." Dean grumbled as we pulled onto the freeway. I laughed quitly at there picking on the other. At the same time, I felt a pang of jelousy. They had gotton to grow up together, while I had been stuck here in this pathetic town, feeling like and like some kind of freak. I took a deep breath. Ok, I needed to chill. I was with them now, and that was all that mattered. Only having k known them for an hour, I could tell family was important to them, and they really seemed to care about me, unlike my mother who had dumped for for some asshole loser. Dad, that was a different matter. He was trying, I could give him that, at least now I understood better why he hadn't been around. He wanted to protect me. Dean, Sam and I talked for over 2 hours on the way to where we were going, which was Nebraska. I told them how I grew up and they told me, all about there life as well. Sam even told me about there mom dying in a fire and how Jess, his girlfriend died the same way. I felt really bad for him and I could tell it still hurt for him to talk about it. They even filled me in on what they had been through for the past 9 months. I remember sitting there in awe as they described the whole bloody mary thing,. Wendigo, dean almost dying, haunted paintings…and that's not even half of it. Sometime around 10pm I must have fell asleep, and for the first time in my whole life, I felt safe, and loved.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, we were in Nebraska, and we stopped at a local diner, which was fine with me, because I was starving. Sam looked through his laptop, but didn't find anything Supernatural in the area, that is until I rolled my eyes and looked toward the back. I found a guy named Daniel elkins, who Sam said was an old friend of dads. So, we were off to Colorado where he was supposedly killed in his ow home and disappeared with the doors locked. It was in upper Colorado in the mountains and it was snowing. We checked inside out, and even though I was new at this, I could tell no human burglar could have did this. It was a mess with overturned chairs, desk and weapons. Dean found a journal, which Sam told me was just like dads. So the guy must have been a hunter. Dean actually managed to decode a message that was etched on the floor. I giotta say I was impressed I mean who the hell thinks to look on the floor? Anyways, it turned out to be the location and combo to a mail box. We went and all we found was a letter. I was surprised I remembered the handwriting to be dads, since he had only sent me a gand total of 2 birthday cards over the years. As we sat in the car, I bit my lip nervously

"Should we open it?" I asked uncertaintyly. Dean and Sam shrugged, and I jumped as there was a loud knock on the window. It was dad. He opened the back door and slid in next to me.

"Dad!...what….are you doing here?" I asked slowly.

"are you ok?" Sam asked worriedly. Dad nodded

"I'm ok. I was watching you 3, I didn't come in because I wanted to make sure you were followed. I should see that" He said motioning to the letter in deans hands. He scanned the letter over

"sonofabitch" he muttered angrily

"What is it?" Dean asked imapatiently

"He had it the whole time." He said balling the letter up.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, I was knew to this, and I was getting freaked out, but I also have a trendicy to be impatient. Dad fixed me with a look

"Watch your tone young lady" he said waringly. I snorted

"Oh so now you wanna play the dad card? Well sorry dad its too little too late" I said bitterly. It hurt me to say it, but its how I felt. I mean c-mon im 18 for crying out loud.

"Jody chill out, ok?...nows not the time to fight" Dean said turning to look at us. I rolled my eyes

"When you were in there, did you see a gun, a colt revolver, it would be an antique" Dad asked us. Dean thought for a minute

"There was a revolver case, but it was empty" he said "why?"

"Dammit! They must have it. We gotta pick up the trail" he said quickly getting out. He went on to explain that Vampires had taken it. To which I would have laughed if I hadn't been so freaked out. Vampires? I felt like I was in some bad horror movie. We went and checked into a motel room, to rest up before we went to find the damm things

"Wake me if you hear something?" Dean said tiredly flopping onto a bed.

"Yeah, ditto" Sam mumbled flopping onto the other one. I raised my eyebrows and stared at them

"How can you do sleep knowing were about to fight vampires from hell?" I asked taking the extra pillow and hitting Sam first, then Dean. Sam raised up a little

"Were used to it. You should get some sleep too kiddo" He said looking at me. I sigh. I was restless and sleep was the last thing on my mind. Both were out in 5 minutes flat. Dad was at the table listening to a police walkler talkie. It felt awkward just me and him, nevertheless, I sat on the opposite side and just looked through the brown leather bound journal. Some of the shit was freaky looking, but I was impressed dad seemed to know his stuff. Dad sigh and looked over at me

"How you doing sweetie, your brothers treating you ok?" he asked and I was surprised that his voice held genuine concern. I shrugged

"I'm ok I guess. Its just……" I stopped sighing and shook my head at a loss for words.

"You miss your mom?" dad guessed. I nodded feeling that framiliar pang of sadness come over me again. Dad nodded

"I'm sorry she did that Jody, although I cant really judge her seeing as how I was never there when you grew up. I'll tell you something, I wish I could do it over" He said quietly looking at me in a fatherly way. I nodded not knowing what to say. Dad sigh

"Do you know why she ran off like she did, and how did you get hat bruise under your eye?" he asked looking at me more closely. I was about to reply, but the radio sqeaked a dad held up a hand to shush me.

"what?" I asked. He put the radio down and got up quickly getting his coat. I followed, getting the hint and quickly got my coat on and grabbed the bag

"Dean, Sam! Get up, dad found something!" I said loudly shaking them both. They groaned and started getting there shoes on.

"911 a couple called in, they found a body, it's the vampires" he said quickly.

"How do you know?" Sam asked stubbornly. Dad huffed impatiently

"Just follow me ok" he said irritated. I immediately felt the tension between them. I didn't know much, but Sam had told me that things between him and dad had been rocky since he left for college. Dean was right behind me and sam and he laughed

"Vampires, gets funnier everytime I hear it" he said as we quickly got into thr car and followed dad.

While dad went to talk to the police, I stood with Dean and Sam by the car. I was hoping we could have gone with him, obviously Sam felt the same way, because he looked pissed.

"I just don't see why we couldn't have gone over with him" he said glaring as dad came walking back over. Dean looked over at Sam

"Oh don't tell me its starting" he said in almost a groan

"Whats starting?" Sam and I said at the same time. Beofre he could answer dad came back over

"What do you got dad?" Dean asked at once. Dad held up a sharp tooth, that I recognized as a fang.

"Oh my god!...is that what I think it is?" I asked. Dad nodded

"It was them all right, there heading west. Were going to have to double back and avoid the detour" he said putting the fangback in his pocket. He heads back over to his truck, pausing briefly to look at deans car with disappointment

"Hey dean why don't you touch up your car before you get rust. I never would have given you the damm thing if I knew you were gonna ruin it" he said. Sam snickered, I did too

"Oh c-mon dad hes grown, isn't it up to him if he wants to clean it or not" I asked. Dean grinned at me proudly

"Just for that little sister I might let you drive her sometime" he said. I did a double take and frowned at him

"Her?...oh my god don't tell me your one of those people who talk to your cars" I said totally cracking up now. Sam shoulders were shaking he was laughing so hard. Dad shook his head and just got into his truck. Dean scowled at us and just shrugged

"You 2 just don't get it" He mumbled climing in. Sam and I exchanged a grin and climbed in next. We drove for awhile, with Sam driving this time, and it was past dark now, Dean sat reading some material on Vampires. I sat reading some too, since I was new to all this, I figured it couldn't hurt to know what I was dealing with. I hadn't talked in over half an hour, my mind kept wondering back to my mom. I was pissed at her sure, but I missed her, and I couldn't help it. I sigh and found myself looking out the window. Dean tured slightly to look at me

"You ok? Your kinda quiet back there" he said. I turned my head slowly from the window

"Yeah, just thinking" I said simply. Dean looked unconvinced, but nodded and started reading again with a flashlight

"Shit, vampires nest in packs of 8 to ten. I wonder if that's how they found the 911 couple?" dean thought out loud. Sam tightened his hand on the wheel

"That's probably what dads thinking. Of coutse it would have been nice if he had told us that" he said bitterly.

"Wow, you really do have issues with dad don't you?" I said noticing how pissed he looked. Sam nodded

"That's putting it mildly. You know how it is, im sure you have your own issues with him for not being around all these years right?" He asked. I cringed

"Sure I do……but not for the same reasons Sam. Dad was there for you and Dean your whole life. Your only problem was he tried to control you and wouldn't let you do what you want" I said rationally. Dean sigh and looked at sam

"So it is starting" he said with a look of dread on his face

"What?" Sam asked irritably

"Sam, we;v been looking for dad all year. Now were not with him for more than a coupls of hours and theres static already" Dean asked. Sam sigh and shook his head

"No, looks im glad hes ok, im glad were all working together again" he said looking over at Dean.

"Good" Dean and I replied at the same time.

"Its just…he treats us like were children" Sam continued. I rolled my eyes. He obviously wasn't going to let this go. Dean leaned his head back against the seat indefeat

"Oh God" He mumbled.

"He barks orders at us dean and he expects us to follow them" Sam ranted.

"He does what he does for a reason Sam" Dean arugued starting to get annoyed. Sam gave him a pissed off expression

"and what reason is that?" he snapped

"Our Job! Theres no theres no time to argue and no margin for error its just the way the old man runs things" Dean said rasing his voice. They continued to argue and I just sat and listened. I figured I shouldn't butt in. Sam obviously had bigger issues with dad than I thought. Deans cell rang, it must have been dad, because he told Sam to turn off at the next exit. Instead, Sam put the pedal to the metal and flew past dads truck and cut him off stopping on a gravel area of the rode. Dad got out of his truck, and Sam quickly got out, slamming the door.

"Oh hear we go, Sam!" Dean called quickly following him. Oh shit, don't tell me dad and Sam were going to kill each other. I got out too, and ran up beside Dean. Dad walked quickly up to Sam looking pissed

"What the hell was that?" he asked angrily. Sam got right in his face

"We gotta talk" he said. Dad looked surprised

"About what?" he asked trying to suppress his temper. I may not have grew up with dad like my brothers, but in the month I had spent with him, I noticed he was impatient as well as hot headed and had a short fuse. Sam obviously had all of dads traits.

"About everything! Where are we going dad, whast the deal with this gun?" he asked his eyes narrowed

"Sammy we can Q and A after we kill the vampires" Dean said trying to avoid a fight. I sigh

"Dad, Sams right, your not telling us much, we have aright to know" I said. Dean groaned

"Jody don't you start. Look lets all get back in the car, ok?" he asked

"What Dean, shes just tired of not having answers like me" Sam said defensively.

"Jody, you'll know when I decide to tell you, this is between your brother and me" Dad said firmly and looked at Sam

"Get back in the car" he said firmly.

"No" Sam said defiantly. Dad took a threatening step closer

"I said get back in the damm car" he said rasing his voice a little

"Yeah and I said no" Sam said stubbornly. Dean stepped in, pulling sams jacket

"Alright you made your point tough guy. Look, were all tired. We can talk about this later. Sammy, I mean it c-mon. Jody get in the car" Dean said pushing Sam toward the car. I gave dad an apologetic look and started after t hem

"This is why I left in the first place" Sam mumbled. Dad obviously heard because he spun around and walked toward Sam

"What did you say" he asked his voice low with anger.

"Both of you stop! Dad, just get back in the truck now!" I yelled. Dad gently pushed me aside

"You heard me" Sam snarled at dad.

"Yeah, you left. Your brother and me, we needed you. You walked away Sam, you did it!" he yelled grabbing Sam by the shirt.

"Stop it both of you!" Dean shouted. I just stood, not knowing what to do.

"You're the one who said don't come back dad! You're the one that closed that door, not me. You were just pissed off you couldn't control me anymore" Sam shouted jerking free of dads grasp. Dean got in the middle and tried shoving them apart

"Stop it stop it! That's enough! That means you too" Dean said looking at dad. Sam shoved Dean off and got back into the car, slamming the door. Dad was next and slammed his truck door, starting it up. Dean and I stood looking at each other

"Uh…are they always like that?" I asked. Dean sigh

"Pretty much. C-mon lets go" he said. "I mean we just stopped you two from killing each other, but don't thank us or anything!" He yelled for them to hear. I laughed and slid into the backseat


	4. Chapter 4

We drove until day break and finally spotted the nest, which turned out to be an old barn I crouched on the other side of Sam, watching as a young guy got out of a car, looking painfully out of the sun. I remembere dad telling us yesterday that the sun doesn't kill them like it does in the movies, which I figured meant trouble for us.

"sonofabitch. Sunlight really doesn't kill them: Dean said in awe. I shook my head and rubbed my nervous clammy hands on my jeans

"They look just like people" I said a little taken back. Dad smiled a little over at me

"Like I said they were once human, and there fangs don't decende until they feed, so you won't know its them u-"

"Until its too late, yeah I remember you saying that" I said cutting him off. Dean stood up

"So I guess walking in isn't our best option" he said gazing intently at the barn.

"Actually" dad said standing up "That's exactly what were going to do" he said grinning and holding up his rifle. Sam and I stood up next. They started walking toward the barn, I quickly blocked there path

"Who, whoa whoa!...you know I'm not I want to be related to the 3 of you anymore. Not if I inherited the insane genes like you guys. We cant just walk into a nest of vampires! Its like sucide. Are you sure you guys arte professionals?" I asked in disbelief, Ok, so I was panicking, but I could'nt help it. Dad, Dean and Sam exchanged amused looks

"Got a better idea? Sam asked raising his eyebrows questioningly. I sigh and threw my hands up

"No…..ok, you know what, fine. After all, im new to all of this, what do I know" I grumbled. Squaring ym shoulders, I made sure I had my gun clutched tightly in my hand and I started toward the barn. I walked to the side and found a window. Sam and Dean were right behind me.

"A window, good thinking Jody." Dean said clapping me on the back. I grinned

"and who says blondes are dumb?" I said. Dean and Sam laughed, and hoisted me up onto the window sill. I shifted my legs over and slid off as quietly as I could. Sam was next, then Dean. I saw dad move toward the back. I swallowed, my throat suddenly dry. There had to have been at least 8 of them, one girl was tied to a chair, I figured she must have been the missing girl dad had talked about. I walked quickly beut quietly over to her and knelt down

"Jody be careful" Dean hissed walking past me. I waved him on, and Sam knelt next to me and we began untieing her. Before we could, she graoned and began to wake up. I put a finger to my lips

"SHHH its ok, were here to help you" I said untying her last leg. She smiled suddenly, and with a yell, grabbed my throat. I let out a strangled scream and fell onto my back. The commotion caused the others to wake up. I pulled at her hands trying to get her off, but the bitch had a grip like a vice. I reached in my back pocket for my gun, but before I could, Sam punched her hard in the face, and Dean ran up kicking her hard in the throat. I coughed and dean and sam helped me up

"Kids, go!" Dad yelled running toward us. I took my gun and quickly shot one in the chest. Sam and Dean pushed me toward the door. We ran, with me gasping along the way until we stopped behind some brush. Dean grabbed me by the shoulders and made me look at him

"You ok?" he asked worriedly. I took a deep breath, and breathed a little easier. I nodded and pushed his hands away

"I'm fine. Takes more than a angry vampire bitch to do me in" I said managing a strangled laugh. Sam gently tilted my head up looking at my throat

"Theres no bruising, which I guess is a food thing" he said. I nodded and rubbed my throat

"Dad!" I yelled scared something had happened to him. He came running toward us

"They wont follow us in the day, we'll wait till night" he said panting a little. Sam, Dean and I nodded.

"alright, dean go to the morgue and get some dead mans blood" Dad instructed. Dean, Sam and I shared a weird look.

Sam and I waited for Dean at the motel. I felt the tension was too strong, so I waited outside and easedropped whem Sam and dad started talking. As I listened to them make up and even laugh, I was happy for Sam, but I felt my own eyes tear up. Even though they fought, I knew they had a bond that dad and I would never have….well, mybe I would one day, I don't know. I had only known Sam and Dean for a few days, but I was even surprised by how comfortable I was getting around them. It felt awesome to have two big brothers, even they were extremely overprotective, it showed they cared. As for did I love them?...the more I sat and thought about it, I realized I did. Its usually hard for me to get close to people, but I felt this instandt connection with ym older brothers, mostly with Sam, because We both had issues with him, while Dean just seemed ready to follow his every command. Once on the way up here,. When we had stopped for Gas and Dean was inside getting us snacks, Sam told me a little about Dean and how he had always been the closest with dad and how it annoyed him. Still, even though Sam and Dean fight, I can tell there really close and Dean is protective as hell with Sam, likewise with Sam. He had even told me that he had visions. At that point I just looked at him in disbelief. I could tell he was series and I felt so bad for him. Sam has these puppy dog eyes that just….i cant explain it. Dean came back and we all formulated a plan, One, that I wasn't too happy about I might add. Dean was the bait, and I was scared something was going to happen to him. I told myself to chill, because they obviously knew what they were doing. Dad, Sam and I waited behind some bushed while Dean was a few feet away pretending to have car trouble. I cringed when she backhanded him and I started to run out, but Dad and Sam held me back.I glared at them, but remained where I was. She then picked him up and began kissing him

"OK, Now that is just wrong" I said in disgust.

"You think shes using her tongue?" Sam asked, and I giggled, I couldn't help it. I hit him on the arm

"Shit up Sam. Wait….lets go now!" I Said running out. I raised the crossbow dad had gave me and fired at the Kate, I was expecting to miss, but the blood soaked arrow went straight threw her heart. Dad and Sam came running up next. Kate whirled around looking pissed

"Damm, barely even stings" she said smirking. Dad smiled at her

"Give it time sweetheart that arrow us soaked in dead mans blood, that's like poison to you isn't it?"? he asked. Her smile faded and she fainted, Dean caught her and dad told him to tie her up in the back

"Nice shot sis! Not bad for a beginner, you hit her dead on" Sam said smiling proudly. I blushed and shrugged

"Bitch had it coming, besides, no one messes with my family and gets away with it" I said. "You ok?" I asked Dean as he came back around from the truck. He nodded

"I'm fine. Although I gotta say being violated with vamp tongue has mne scarred for life I think" he said disgust. Sam busted out laughing

"I knew it. Dude, you totally was making out with her" he said amused. I elbowed Sam in the side. We all went to a clearing in the woods and tied kate up to a tree. We built a small fire and dad handed us a jar of something called skunkweed, which smelled just like it sounded, Against my better judegement, I put it on my clothes, thinking I would have to burn them later.

"are you sure they'll come after her?" Sam asked as he screwed the lid back on the jar. Dad nodded looking confident

"Absoloutly. Vampires mate for life. She means more to the leader than the the gun. But the bloodsickness weares off soon, so you don't have a lot of time" he told us. I shrugged

"Half an hour sounds good to me, my gun control in getting better" I said giving dad a confident smile. Dad nodded

"good to hear. After that, I want you 3 out of the are as fast as you can" he said firmly. I looked quickly back up at him. Was he kidding?

"B-" Sam started, but Dean cut him off

"Dad, you cant handle them all by yourself" he said worriedly. Dad nodded toward Kate

"I'll have her and the colt" he said as if that settled matters.

"But after that were going to meet up again, right? Use the gun together right? (dad looked away) I don't believe it, your leaving again aren't you? You still wanna go after this demon alone? You know, I don't get you, you can;'t treat us like this" Sam said and I could tell he was close to going off again. Dad looked at Sam sadly

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like children!' Sam shouted

"You 3 are my children. I'm trying to keep you safe. That's why I didn't want to drag your sister into this in the first place" Dad said calmly. I brushed a strand of hair feeling uncomfortable

"Yeah, that's another thing, we should have known about her. I mean for Gods sake dad our own sister and you didn't say anything" Sam said.

"Dad all due respect but that's a bunch of crap" Dean said looking at dad firmly. Sam and I gaped at him. Dads eyes flashed

"Excuse me?" he said angrily

"You know what Sammy and I have been hunting, hel you sent us on a few hunts yourself. You cant be that worried about keeping us safe" he said. I spoke up

"You know, deans got a point dad. You weren't worried about keeping me safe either obviously. Surely you knew there was achance the demon or any other Supernatural thing could get me, and you knew mom and I were defenseless" I said almost raising my voice. Dad sigh

"That's different" he said quietly

"why don't you want us in the big fight then!" Sam yelled. Dad sigh again

"Look, this demon it's a bad sonofabitch. I can't make the same moves if im worried about keeping you alive" he told us.

"You mean you can't be as reckless" I snapped my patience with dad growing thin. Dad got a sad look in his eyes

"Look…I don't expect to make it out of this fight in one piece. Your mothers death, it almost killed me. I can;'t watch my children die too, I won't" Dad said firmly with a new determined look in his eyes. Dean shifted and looked at dad with worry

"Well what happens if you die dad. What happens if you die and we could have done something about it? You know iv been thinking, I think Sammy;'s right on this one. Were stronger as a family dad, we just are ansd you know it" Dean said emotionally. I turned angrily to Dean

"Dean! Don't say that" I snapped glaring at him.

"Don't get mad at me! Jody, get mad at dad for being a stubborn ass." Dean yelled right back.

"Enough!" dad yelled holding a hand up. "were running out of time. You do your job and you get out of the area, that's an order" he said


	5. Chapter 5

Dean, Sam and I went back to the nest, and it didn't take us long to clean out the vampires, seeing as how they were short a few members. Afterwards, we followed dads trail and got there just in time to see dad get thrown into the truck and fall to the ground. I saw the leader luther, and I aimed my crossbow at him, but missed. Dean fired another and it hit one square in the heart. I ran toward dad, but one of muscular blonde chic famps hit me ahrd in the chest knocking the wind out of me. I fell hard on my back. I heard footsteps and dean grabbed my arms helping me up.

"You ok?" he asked picking up my crossbow and handing it to me. I nodded irritated. I was getting tired of getting the wind knocked out of me today. Sam was knocked down across from us, and Dean quickly shot the vamp thaty had hit me in the chest.

"SAM!" Dean and I yelled as Luthor grabbed him and held him in a chocke hold. Sam gasp for breath. Dean Picked up a long machete that he had dropped and I aimed my corossbow at him

"Don't!" luther yelled. "Or I'll break his neck…..put the weapons down!" He yelled again tightening his grip on Sam. Sighing in frustration, I slowly lowered my crossbow, but didn't put it down. Dean dropped his to the ground. Dean gave me alook, and I reluctantly dropped mine

"Whats with you people? Why cant you just leave us alone. We have as much right to live as you do" he said angrily.

"I don't think so" Came Dads voice. Luther turned slightly, and dad fired a bullet from the colt right into luthers head. He gasp and released Sam. Dean and I quickly pulled him toward us. I watched in awe, as the wind picked up and the bullet hole on luthers forhead seemed to glow and he fell to the ground, eventually turning to dust

"Luther!" I heard kate scream crying. The other vamp pulled her back to the car, and they soon screeched out of site.

Later on, we were back at the motel packing, when dad came in. my brothers and I shared a look and went to stand in front of the bed

"You three ignored a direct order back there" he said looking angry.

"saved your ass though" Dean said glaring at dad. Sam and I exchanged surprised looks. I held my breath waitin for dad to go off. Instead, he surprised us by nodding

"Your right" he said quietly. Dean did a double take

"I am?" he said in disbelief and confusion. Dad nodded

"Scares the hell out of me. You three are all iv got. But your right, we are stronger as a family….si we go after this damm thing…together" he finished a smile slowly forming on his face, something Im sure he rarly ever did. Dean and Sam smiled too. I laughed

"Well of course your stronger now, that you have me. Im learning really fast and god help me, but I think I have dads temper as well" I said. Dean groaned

"Oh hell…….well, try to keep it under check ok?" he asked making a face. I nodded and resumed packing. According to dad, the colt can kill anything, even the demon. From what dad described, im scared as hell to come face to face with this thing. At least I wont do it alone though, I'll have 2 awesome big brothers, and a little girl huntress power to go with it. Huntress?...mmm I think I like the sound of that.


	6. Chapter 6

Manning, Colorado

It was the day after we had killed most of the vampires, and dad was seated at the desk, I was sitting at the table and Dean and Sam were standing up. Dad had just showed us all his work and notes on the demon.

"So, this is it. This is everything I know. Look, our whole lives we've been searching for this demon, right? And not a trace, just nothing….until about a year ago. For the first time, I picked up a trail" he explained to us, motioning to the files and newspaper clippings on the bulliton board.

"and that's when you took off?" Dean said sipping from a coffee. Dad nodded

"That's right. The demon must have come out of hiding or hibernation" Dad said shrugging. I stood up and went to the coffee pot pouring myself a cup. I hadn't slept that great the night before and coffee sounded heavenly at the moment. Oh yeah, did I mention the stress I had from over an hour of dad telling us some of the things this demon could do? I wrinked my nose at the black coffee and and turned toward my brithers

"Eww how can you guys drink it black. This is just gross. Haven't you ever heard of cappichino?" I asked setting the glass down. Dean snorted

"Man, your just like Sam, you like your wussy coffee" he grumbled. I glared at him

"I'm not a wuss! I just happen to have good taste" I said defensively. Sam chuckled

"Theres some French vanilla creamer in my bag Jody, help yourself" he said poitinng to his green bag. I smiled happily and went to dig through his bag. Dean shook his head

"I don't know what freaks me out more, the fact that you don't like black coffee or that you carry French vanilla creamer in your damm bag" He said rolling his eyes. Sam held his middle finger up at him.

"So what about this trail dad" I said pouring creamer into ym coffee and stirring it carefully.

"Yeah, I picked it up in Arizona, then New Jersey, California-houses are burning down to the ground. It's going after families….just like it went after us" Dad said seriously. I squirmed. I felt so out of the loop here. Sam tensed up

"Families with infants?" he asked a knowing look of dread coming over his and Deans faces. Dad nodded

"Yeah, the night of the kids sixth month birthday" he said. I set my coffee down

"Whats the deal with the whole sixth month birthday thing? Is it because 6 is like the devils number?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Were not sure" Dean said coming over to stand next to me and putting a comforting arm around my shoulder. I bit my lip worriedly.

"So basically, this demon is going after these kids for some reason-the same way it came for me? So, moms death Jessica-its all because of me?" Sam asked looking upset

"SAM!...how can you think that?" I asked in disbelief. "This SOB is the on doing it, not you" I said looking at my older brother worredly. What the hell goes on in that mind of his? I though Dean moved away from me and stood next to Sam

"We don't know that sam" he said.

"Really? Cuz id say were pretty damm sure dean/" Sam said raising his voice. I looked at Dean

"Is he always like this?" I asked him. Dean sigh and nodded running a hand through his hair

"Pretty much" he said tiredly.

"For the last time sam, what happened to them was not your fault!" I said rasing my voice now. Shit, why could'nt he understand that. Sam looked over at me

"Your right Jody, its not my fault, but its my problem!' he said walking toward us. Dean turned agrily at him, his jade green eyes dark with anger

"No SAM! Its our problem" dean snapped.

"Ok, that's enough" Dad said standing up. All 3 of us fell silent. "Look, I wish I had more answers. I'v always been one step behind it. Look iv never gotton there in time to save…." He trailed off, looking near tears. Sam, Dean and I looked at each other uncomfortably.

"So, why is it doing it, what does it want?" Sam asked breaking the tension. Dad shrugged.

"Alright, so how do we find it before it hits again?" Dean asked tucking his hands in his pocket. Dad looked down at the papers on the desk and began shuffling through them

"There are signs. Look, it took me awhile to see the pattern, but in the days before these fires, signs crop up in an area, cattle deaths, temp fluctions and lightening storms. And then I went back to check, and ….." he trailed off and gave Sam and Dean a knowing look

"These things happened in Lawrence" Dean said knowingly. Dad nodded

"The week before your mother died (he turned to sam( and in Palp Alto…before Jessica. And these signs there starting again. In Salavation, Iowa. I nodded slowly

"Guess we should get to Salavation then" I said. For once, I felt ready to take on anything. Iv always had a soft spot for kids, and if this Demon was killing innocent babies, then I was going to do whatever I could to stop it.


	7. Chapter 7

As usual, we followed behind dad for over an hour. I could tell both Dean and Sam had a lot on there minds. But then again, who would'nt with the crap they were dealing with? We had been driving for a little over an hour, which had been quiet and Dean had'nt been blaring up the metallica for once.

"Do you guys really think this colt will kill the demon?. I know it says it can kill anything, but what if this demon in so powerful that the damm thing is useless?" I asked worridly. I'm usually an optimist, but the past few days, with what iv seen and learned, im quickly becoming a worry wort. Dean and Sam looked at each other

"I hope so, if this doesn't, I don't know what will" Sam said his brow creased in worry. Dean shrugged

"Will you too stop worrying, I'm not. If it can kill a vampire, it can kill this demon" Dean said sounding more confident than he looked. Before I could say anything, dad suddenly pulled off the road and parked the truck. We quickly got out, dad got out and cursed looking both upset and pissed

"Dad what is it?" Dean asked

"I just got a call from caleb" Dad said putting his cell in his pocket

"Whos caleb?" I asked.

"An old family friend" Sam told me and looked back at dad

"Is he ok?" Dean asked worriedly. Dad nodded and took a deep breath trying to compose himself

"He's fine, Jim Murphy is dead" Dad told us. Sam and Dean looked at each other in shock, then back at dad

"Pastor Jim?...what happened" Sam asked shaking his head sadly

"I'm assuming this was another family friend?" I asked dad. He nodded

"Yeah, you would have like him" he told me trying to smile.

"Anyway, his throat was slashed-he bled out. Caleb said they found traces of sulfer at his house" Dad went on explaing fixing Dean and Sam with a knowing look

"_The_ demon?" Dean asked. Dad nodded slightly. I clenched my fist angrily. I had nothing to do with the demon like they did, but I felt a rush of anger go through me. It was bad enough this demon was killing innocent babies, now he was going after priest as well? Standing there, It occurred to me what the sob was up too. He was killing everyone close to ym dad and brothers, and probably wouldn't stop there.

"What now?" Sam asked dad.

"Now we act like every second counts. There are two hospitals in this county. We split up and cover more ground. I want records. I want a list of all the babies that are going to be 6 months within the next week" Dad told us, his commanding voice, that irked me so much back in place. Sam looked at him in disbelief

"Dad, that could be dozens of kids. How in the hell are we gonna know which one is the right one?" he asked.

"We'll check them all that's how. Got any better ideas?" he barked. Sam shook his head. We start to get back in the car, and dad into his truck, but he stops.

"What are you doing?" I asked him slightly impatiently. I was ready to get going. Dean looked at him confused

"Dad?" he said. Dad turned around slowly, the mask of pain back on his face

"Yeah…its just Jim…I cant…..this ends now, I'm ending it. I don't care what it takes.' He said firmly. He got into his truck, and we got back into the car. We followed dad into town, and we split up. I went with Sam to the medical center and Dean went to the hospital. I'm not sure where dad went. Sam used a fake police badge and receptionist happily gave him some records to look over. I sat on the other side and helped him look. He looked up at me at one point

"How you doing, nervous?" He asked smiling a little. I looked up from my writing and laughed

"I think after handling vampires I'm up for anything. But yeah, a little nervous. I mean this demon is supposed to be like…the king of all things supernatural right/" I asked. Sam laughed

"That's one way to put it. Listen though you don't have to worry. Dean and I aren't gonna let anything happen to you, I promise. This demon, it wants us, it doesn't even know about you" Sam said reassuringly. I shook my head

"Thanks..but I can take care of myself. But Sam….look. I know Iv only known you and Dean for a few days, but that doesn't change the fact that you're my brothers, my family. That being said, you can count on me. I'll do everything I can to protect your guys and dad too. To the best fo ym ability anyway, I'm not realty worried about myself" I told him truthfully. Sam looked at me impressed and grinned.

"wow, you really are a winchester. Fact is little sister, your stuck with too overprotective big brothers, so your going to have to get used to it" He said amused at how irritated I was getting. I started to reply with a sarcastic comeback, but I just nodded and smiled sincerely at Sam

"Thanks Sammy" I said. His face changed and he scowled. I busted out laughing. It was a good tension reliever and the feeling in the pit of my stomach told me, it would be our last laugh for awhile.

"Not you too. Dean just says it to piss me off. Hes called me that ever since we were kids……although sometimes, I don't mind, but don't you dare tell him that" He said pointing his pencil waringly at me. I smiled and held my hand up

"Scouts honor…..but is it ok if I call you that sometimes, I mean it could be a sibling thing" I suggested. Sam rolled his eyes

"Yeah yeah, I guess so, now c-mon back to work" he said shoving another file at me. We finished about 30 minutes later, which was good because my eyes were starting to cross. We walked outside when I noticed Sams face lookes pinched and he was rubbing his eyes and stumbled a little. Alarmed, I reached out to steady him

"Sam!...hey whats wrong are you having a vision?" I asked suddenly, remembering Dean telling me about his symptoms. Sam nodded and started to breath heavier. I did'nt know what to do, so I led him to a bench a few feet away. A few seconds later he was breathing shakily and rubbed his forhead

"Sam?….Sammy you ok" I asked worriedly. He was starting to scare me. He sqeezed my shoulder reassuringly

"I'm alright…….but I know who the demon is going after next." He said running a hand through his slightly damp hair from sweating. I nodded slowly

"What did you see?" I asked keeping my hands on his upper arms in case he stumbled again.

"A woman, she was being dragged on the ceiling, she lives somewhere…uh the window had white curtains and it was by a train track" He said squiting trying to remember his vision. I looked around, seeing if I saw any train tracks

"C-mon, I think I saw some a block or 2 over" I said. Sam nodded and followed me. We found the house and met Monica and her adorable baby girl. Sam and I were both horrified to learn she was six months old today. We both hurried back to the motel to meet dad and Dean.

We got back to the motel to find Dad and Dean already there. Dean immediately recognized Sams pale face

"Sam, what happened are you ok?" He asked standing up. Sam nodded and Sat down at the table messaging his temples

"I had another vision, it was the demon, he was killing someone else" Sam said. Dean sat back down looking surprised, but not nearly as surprised as dad

"Vision?...you have visions,since when?" He asked thoroughly shocked. I shook my head impatiently

"Never mind that now dad. We met the a woman, her names monica, and she has this adorable baby named rosy. She told us rosie is exactly six months today" I said biting my fingernails nervously

"WHAT?" dad and Dean almost shouted at the same time. Sam winced

"Hey, tone it down a bit guys" he said. Dean got off the bed and walked over toward us

"They started out as nightmares, then they started happening to him while he was awake" dean said leaning against the table next to us. Sam nodded

"Yeah its like the closer I get to anything involving the demon, the stronger the visions get" Sam said. I looked at Dad, who seemed kinda angry now

"ok, when were you gonna tell me about this?" he said looking accusingly at Dean. Dean sigh

"Dad we didn't know what it meant" he said shrugging. Dad nodded, but still looked mad

"Alright, when something like this starts happening to your brother, you pick up the phone and you call me, understand?" he asked glaring at dean.

"Its not deans fault" Sam said angrily to dad. I glared at dad as well. How could be blame dean?

"Ok whoa!...are you kidding me? Your mad at dean? He didn't do anything wrong dad. I know I wasn't there, but from what they'v told me, your pretty hard to reach" I snapped.

"Jody its ok" Dean said giving me a small smile and then turning to dad peeved.

"Call you? Are you kidding me. I called you from Lawrence dad, ok Sam called you when I was dying. Hell getting you on the phone I have a better chance of winning the lottery" He said almost yelling. Dad looked up at Dean for a moment and shook his head slowly

"Your right" he said quietly "I'm not real crazy about this new tone of your, your right. I'm sorry" He said. Sam looked up and sigh

"Look guys, visions or no visions the fact is this demon is coming tonight and this family is going to go through the same hell we went through" Sam said looking a little better. Dad shook his head firmly and stood up

"No there not, no one is ever again" he told us. I jumped as sams cell rang. It picked it up and looked at it confused. He pressed a button and caustiosly put it to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked tentively. He listened for a moment, then got a shocked expression on his face

"Meg?...last time I saw you, you fell out of a window" Sam said. Dean got a look of disbelief on his face. I raised my eyebrows. Dean had told me a little about meg, and how they had fought her back in Chicago. Only if she had fell out of a window, how was she still alive?

"My dad?" Sam said suddenly looking nervously at Dad. "Uh…I don't know where he is" Sam lied swallowing nervously. I heard meg raise her voice on the other end. Sighing, Dad reached for the phone, Sam reluctantly handed it to him. I looked at my brothers

"How is that bitch still alive if she fell from 17 stories?" I asked them. Something about that little fact, unnerved me.

"Beats the hell out of me" dean said shaking his head. Sam was focued on dad and megs conversation

"Caleb!...caleb. leave him alone he has nothing to do with this" Dad yelled. Sam and Dean got pained looks on there face. I covered my face with ym hands and sigh. Obviously meg had killed someone they knew.

"that's impossible, I cant get there in time and I cant carry a gun on the plane" Dad said impatiently. They finally hung up, and Dean, Sam and I stared at him in shock

"so you think meg is a demon?" Sam asked doughfully

"either that or shes possessed by one. Its doesn't matter" Dad said digging in his bag. Dean crossed his arms

"What do we do?" he asked. Dad turned around holding the gun

"I'm going to Lincoln" he said matter of factly

"What" Dean and I said at the same time. Sam shook his head stubbornly

"Dad, no the demon is coming tonight for monica and her family. The gun is all wev got, you just cant hand it over" he said staring at it. Dad smiled a little

"Who said anything about handing it over? Look, besides us and a couple of vampires, no onw knows what the gun looks like. Dean scoffed

"So what your just gonna pick up a ringer at the pawn shop?" H asked sarcastically. Dad shrugged

"Antique store" he said.

"I'm with Dean dad, its not going to work. I read some of those books you gave me, demons are sneaky and smart, there going to know it's a fake" I told him shaking my head. Dad sigh

"Listen Jody, I know what I'm doing. I just need to buy some time, a few hours that's all" he said. Sam looked at him

"You mean for Dean, Jody and me. You want us to stay here….and kill this demon ourselfes?" he asked. Dad looks at sam sharply

"No Sam!...I want to stop losing people we love. I want you to go back to school, Jody I want you to get to go to college for us to make up on lost time. I want Dean to have a home" he paused and turned away wiping his eyes quickly. Was dad crying?

"I want Mary alive again" He said shakily. "I just want this to be over" he said finally. I felt my own self tearing up, even Sam and Dean exchanged tearful looks


	8. Chapter 8

Later on, we waited by dads truck for him to get back from the antique store with the Impala. The whole time I kept thinking what if something happens to dad? I honestly don't think I could handle that. Since mom left, he and Sam and Dean were all I had, and I could'nt bear to think of losing any of them. I wanted dad and I to start over too, who knows, we might have a lot in common.

"This is a bad idea…….whats he thinking?" I ased frustrated kicking the trucks tire with my combat boot. Dean shook his head

"I don't like it either Jody, but dad knows what hes doing" he told me reassuringly. I rolled my eyes and looked up as dad came pulling in. He got out of the car and started toward us. He pulled the gun from the bag and showed it to us.

"You know this is a trap right?" dean asked him. "That's why meg wants you to come alone" Dean said trying to make dad see reason. Right, like that was going to happen.

"I can handle her. Iv got a whole arsenal laoded, holy water, amulets-

"Dad" Dean said interrupting him Dad sigh

"What?" he said

"Look if this thing goes south, just get the hell out. Ok? Your no good to us dead" he said looking at him seriously. Dad nodded

"Same goes for you. Alright, listen to me" he said taking the real colt from his pocket. " They made the bullets special for this colt. Theres only four of them left, and without them, this gun is useless. Make every shot count.

"Yes sir" Sam and I said. Wow, did I just take an order from dad?

"Iv been waiting for this fight for a long time. Now its here and im not going to be in it. Its up to you boys and your sister. Its your fight now. You finish this, you finish what I started. You understand?" he said looking at us. We all three nodded

"We'll see you soon dad" Sam said confidently.Dad smiled a sad smile

"You too" he said and started walking to his car. I dashed to him and wrapped my arms around him, tears starting to come and spill from my eyes

"Dad, no! don't do this. I don't have a good feeling about it." I cried into his jacket. Dad wrapped his arms around me and gently stroked my hair and gently pushed me from him, looking me in the eyes

"Jody, this job is dangerous, remember I told you that. I'm going to come back, alright?" he said. I shook my head and shoved him away.

"No! you won't. Don't you see, This Meg bitch wants you to come alone so she can kill you! Without us there. Bring us with you, shes not going to care as long as she thinks she has that damm gun" I said wiping my eyes. Dad looked at me sadly and kissed me on the forhead

"I'll see you soon baby" he said and quickly got into the truck. But I didn't miss the tears that came down his face" he quickly drove off, and I just stood there. I crossed my arms and took a deep breath calming myself. I needed to stay focused. Dean and Sam came up behind me. Dean actually temporarily abandoned his chick flic rule and hugged me. I layed my head on his chest blinking back tears

"Jody, its going to be ok,dads smart, youll see meg wont know what hit her" He said rubbing my back. I shook my head

"You don't get it" I whispered. Dean pulled away and looked down at me

"What?"

"Look….dad was never there when I was a kid…..I remember crying all the time when I was little for him. Now, hes finally back in my life again and I don't want to lose him. My mom has already up and abandoned me, Dad and you guys are my only family" I said. I sigh and dried my eyes.

Sam patted me on the back and we drove to Monicas house. BY then, it was nightfall. I sat in the backseat intensly watching the house. We were debating on how to get them out of the house

"We could always tell them there was a gas leak" Sam suggested. I rolled my eyes

"Yeah, and how would we know that?" I asked. Sam laughed

"Yeah, your right" he said. I thought for a minute

"We could tell them the truth" I said hiding my grin only half joking. Sam and Dean looked at me

"Nah" we all 3 said at once.

"I wonder how dads doing?" I thought out loud. Dean shook his head

"I would feel a lot better if we were there backing him up" He said. I nodded

"Mee too"

"Hell, I would fill better if he were here backing us up" Sam said looking out the window. He suddenly looks over at Dean

"Dean….I uh want to thank you" he said in a serious tone. I hid a grin, thinking dean was gonna have a cow over the chick flick moment. Dean looked over at sam confused

"For what?' he asked. Sam sigh

"For just….everything. youv always had my back, you know? Even when I couldn't count on anyone else, I could always count on you… and now…..I just want to tell you, just in case" He said shrugging. I leaned up slightly and hit sam on the arm

"What are you saying sam!...that your gonna die, well don't talk like that please Geez, your so depressing" I grumbled leaning back in my seat. Dean looked at sam almost angrily

"whoa whoa whoa are you kidding? Don't say in case something happens to you, I don't wanna hear that freakin crap man. Listen to me no ones dying tonight!, not us, not that family- no one except the demon. That sonofabitch aint getting any older tonight, you understand me?" he asked his jaw clenched. Sam looked a little taken back, but nodded. Dean looked back at me expectantly

"I heard you dean" I said nodding. Man, I hate to see how Dean is when he really goes off. His green eyes seem to shoot sparks. Sam shushed us and turned up the radio. I immediately noticed it was fuzzy. Looking out the window, I noticed the wind was picking up

"Its here, lets go!" Sam yelled quickly getting out of the car. Dean and I ran after him into the house, after Dean quickly picked the lock. It was dark, and I could barely see anything, Suddenly, Monica's husband leaps out with a baseball bat, aiming for Dean I scream and Dean pins him against the wall. I try to explain that were trying to help, but he screams for monica to grab the baby. Dean punches him out and I quickly followed sam upstairs. We ran into the nursery and looked up. I gaped in horror as monica was pulled up toward the ceiling. I looks over and a man was standing there, in the shadows, his eyesa fiery orange. I stood parylized in fear. I could pratically feel the evil in the room.

"Sam, the gun!" I whispered loudly. Sam shot at it, but he disappeared. Monica fell crying to the floor. I help her up just as Dean came running in

"Go! You guys get monica out" he says. He grsbs the baby just as the crib explodes in flames we all run onto the lawn. Monicas husband, Charlie glared at dean as he came out behind us with Rosie

"Get away from my family!" He yelled starting toward us.

"No Charlie! They saved us" Monica said as Dean handed her the baby. We looked up at the nursery window as the glass shattered and flames shot out. I gasp as I saw the demon reappear

"Its still there!" I said grabbing the gun from Sam and ran toward the house. I felt a strong arm around my waist

"Jody no! the place is burning to the ground" He shouted. I struggled against him, but he was stronger. Sam took the gun from me and started to the house too. Dean let go of me and grabbed sam by the shoulders.

"Sam stop it! Its sucide"

"I don't care!" Sam screamed struggling against Dean.

"I DO!" Dean said shoving him. Sam stood there breathing hard. I looked back up, but it was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Back at the motel room, I sat against the headboard of the bed with my arms crossed staring at the ceiling. Dean was trying to call dad for the 4 time since we had got back.

"Dad answer your phone, damiit!" He said frustrated closing his phone. He lookes at us

"Somethings wrong" he said. I just stared at the ceiling, dread feeling up every part of my

"Do you guys hear me, somethings happened" he said when we didn't answer. Sam finally looked at him, still peeved

"If you had just let me go back in there, I could have ended this" he said glaring at Dean. Dean sigh exasperated

"Sam, the only thing you would have ended was your life. And you" he said turning to me "what were you thinking, were you trying to get yourself killed like sam?: he demanded. I shook my head and finally looked at him shifted on the bed, so that I was sitting up.

"Look, I agree with Sam, we could have gone back in there. You should'nt have tried to stop us" I said annoyed. Dean stared at Sam and I like we wer off our rocker

"So you two are just willing to sacrifice yourself for this thing? Is that it" he demanded. I shrugged and Sam stood up

"Your damm right I am" He said. Dean shook his head in disbelief

"yeah well, that's not gonna happen, neither one of you is going to get killed as long as I'm around" Dean said turning his back to us. Sam shook his head

"What the hell are you talking about Dean. We've been searching for this demon our whole lives. It's the only thing we ever cared about" Dean looked at sam patiently.

"Sam I wanna waste it, ok I do. But its not worth dying over" he said in a duh kinda voice.

"What?"

"I mean it Sam, if hunting this demon means you or Jodu getting yourselfs killed, then I hope we never find the damm thing" he said almost yelling. I scooted to the end of the bed. Sam was looking angrier and angrier

"Guys" I said tentively "Lets just calm down alright, no need for bloodshed" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"That thing killed mom, that thing…killed jess" Sam snarled. Dean looked at him sadly, but shrugged

"You said yourself once…that no matter what we do, there gone. And there never coming back" Dean stated. Sam had tears in his eyes and next thing I knew, he grabbed deans shirt and pinned him against the wall. I sprang up and grabbed Sams arm

"Don't you say that! Don't you-not after all this! Don't you say that!" he yelled right in Deans face.

"Sam! Stop it let him go" I yelled pulling on his arm. Sam shook me off

"Stay out of it Jody" he said.I looked at Dean, and wa shocked to see tears in his won eyes as well.

"Sammy, look…the 4 of us-that's all we have. That's all I have. Sometimes I feel like im barely holding it together man." Sam let go of dean. "Without you, jody and dad…." He trailed off at a loss for words. I stared at him in awe. Sam shook his head and laughed

"Dad…yeah try calling him again" he said wiping his eyes quickly. Dean nodded and quickly dialed his cell.

"Meg?" he said suddenly. Sam and I looked at him in fear. My worst fear was confirmed. "where is he?" he asked angrily. He suddenly closed the phone

"They'v got dad" he said ina voice barely above a whisper.

"Meg? What did she say?" Sam demanded as Dean started throwing things in a bag.

"I just told you sammy" Dean barked over his shoulder. I covered my face with my hands

"I knew it! We shojldnt have let him go" I said trying to stay calm. Dean grabbed the colt

"dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked, looking at dean moving around quckly

"We gotta go" he said impatiently.

"Why?" I asked. Dean turned to us exasperated

"Because the demon knows were in salvation alright? It knows we got the colt, its probably coming for us next" He said sounding near panicked. I gazed at Dean surprised. Wasn't he supposed to be the cool level headed big brother?

"So what! Wev got the gun and bullets left. Let them come" Sam said sounding confident.

"Listen tough guy! Were not ready. Were leaving, now" he said leaving no room for argument.


	10. Chapter 10

I sat in the backseat as we speeded toward god knows where. I was nervously twisting my hair around my finger, a bad habit I had picked up from mom. Dean was clutching the wheel tightly

"What we need is a plan. Now, there probably keeping dad alive we just have to figure out where. They'll want to trade him for the gun" Dean said thinking out loud. I but my lip doughtfully

"I don't know Dean, I kinda doubht it" I said. Dean looked over his shoulder at me

"What are you talking about. Jody the only reason they took him, is because they knew we would bring the gun" He said. Sam shook his head

"I think she's right dean. If that were true, why did'nt they mention a trade?" He asked looking over at Dean. "he might be…."

"Don't finish that sentence!" I yelled at Sam. I was already on edge and Sam wasn't helping

"don't" Dean snapped.

"Look guys I don't want to believe it either. But if he is, all the more reason to kill this damm thing. We still have the colt, we can finish the job" Dean glared over at him, looking a little panicked

"Screw the job sam!" Dean yelled. Sam gave dean a knowing look

"I'm just trying to do what he would want. He would want us to keep going" Sam argued.

"I believe that" I said suddenly. "But hes not dead, he cant be, I refuse to believe it" I said firmly.

"Thank you! Finally someone is making sense" Dean said looking back at me. He looked back over at Sam

"Listen to me, both of you!. Everything stops until we get dad back. You understand me? Everything!" He said trying to keep calm. I scowled at dean

"Alright Dean! We get it. Theres no need to take that tone. Your not the only ones that worried. We need to stay calm. Oh and for the record stop barking damm orders." I snapped at him. He looked at me in the review mirror

"I'm not barking orders. I'm just trying to make you understand" he said stepping on the glass some more. I sigh and flopped back against the seat tiredly.

"Whatever, where do we start looking?" I asked turning my head to the side and looking out the window.

"I'm thinking we start at Lincoln" he said. Sam looked at dean

"You really think these demons are going to leave a trail?" He asked doughtfully. Dean thought for a minute

"Your right, we need help" he said.

Sometime later, we pulled into a driveway of an old house, with tons of junk and car parts in the yard. Ok, so my old house wasn't exactly the plaza, but it was nothing like this.

"So this is bobbys place? And hes also a hunter and old friend right?" I asked wrinkling my nose as we walked up to the porch. Sam snickered at my expression

"Yeah, bobbys great. Hes an old car junkie" He explained. Bobby answered and the first impression I got was he was a redneck kinda guy. With the stained vest and worn jeans. Walking around inside, I noticed the place was full of old books, some looking ancient. Dean explained our sitation, and Sam began looking through a book Bobby gave him. He turned to me

"Well, so you're the new Winchester huh? Hows it feel to have 2 older brothers/" He asked taking a Drink from his flask. I put down a book I was looking at and shrugged

"I'm liking it so far. I mean Dean can be as bossy as dad, but other than that…." I trailed off and grinned at Dean. Bobby laughed amused

"Yeah, boys like his daddy" Bobby teased. He handed Dean another flask. Took took it confused

"Whats this holy water?" Bobby grinned

"That was one is, this is whisky" Dean grateful took a long swig of it. He looked at bobby gratefully

"Thanks bobby, for everything. To tell you the truth I wasn't sure if we should come" he said biting back a laugh. Bobby waved him off

"Nonsense, your daddy needs help" he said. Dean laughed

"Yeah, but last time we saw you, you threatened to blast him full of buck shot. You cocked the gun and everything" My mouth dropped open and I laughed

"are you kidding! What did dad do?" I asked crossing my arms. Bobby shook his head amused

"What can I say, John just has that effect on people"

"Bobby" Sam said suddenly from a long table where he was reading a thick ancient looking book "This book- I'v never seen anything like it" He said impressed. I walked over and peered over Sams shoulder. It was full of demon exorcisims and strange symbols I had never seen before.

"Wow, is this stuff supposed to really work?" I asked peering at it. Bobby walked over

"Key of Solomon, it's the real deal all right" He said proudly. I pointed to one of the circle diagrams on the page

"Do these protective circles really work?"I asked. Bobby nodded and chuckled

"Boys, sounds like you have a lot to teach your new sister here. But yeah hon, they work. You get a demon on one and there trapped. Kinda like a santanic roach motel" He said chuckling. I nodded impressed

"Well, as soon as we get dad back, were definetly going to start her training, dad already taught her a little" Dean said screwing the cap back on the whiskey.

"Hey" I said defensively. "I'm learning all the time" I said huffily. Dean smirked

"We have years of training, while you little sister only have a month. Anyway its not negoationalble" he said giving me a look. Bobby sat on the corner of the table

"I'll tell you something else. This is is serious crap you guys have walked into" he said looking worried all of a sudden. I really did'nt like the sound of that.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked looking up from the book.

"Normally I hear of 3 or 4 demonic possessions a year. This year Iv heard of 27 so far. You get what I'm saying? More and more demons arwe walking among us" He said in a grave tone. I shivered and rubbed my arms

"Do you know why Bobby?" I asked even though I knew I wouldn't like the answer. Bobby shook his head

"No, but I know it's something big. A storms coming and you and your brothers, your daddy. Your smack in the middle of it" he said. I swallowed hard. Oh great, that was just great. Suddenly bobbys dark started barking. Bobby went to the window and looked out. I suddenly noticed how eerily quiet it had gotton and I didn't like it one bit. Bobby turned back to us nervously

"Somethings wrong" he said. No sooner than he said that, the door busted open and flew off the hinges. A woman with short blonde hair walked in looking pissed. So this was meg? Shit she looked evil. Sam quickly got up and shoved Bobby and I behind him. She sneered at Sam

"No more crap ok!" she snarls. Dean walks quickly up to her and starts to unscrew the holy water, but meg hit him and he went flying into a wall and collapsed to the floor behind a huge pile of books.

"Dean!" I shout terrififed that hes dead or something. I'll say one thing for demons, there strong as hell.

"I want the colt sam-the real colt, right now" she said calmly, but angrily. She walkes closer and Sam moves a bit backing away. I shove to the front

"We don't have it, we buried it" he said. Despite my fear, I rolled my eyes

"Did'nt I say no more crap! I swear after everything Iv heard about you Winchesters, im a little underwelmed..First Jonny tries to pawn off a fake on me" She pauses and her eyes, which are black like disk look at me. I stiffened, but held my head hi. I wasn't going to show her my fear

"I sense something about you……you're a Winchester too aren't you?. Wait….Jody is it?" She asked meanly, staring at me as if sizing me up. My heart pounded in my chest. How did she know my name. I looked at Sam, he too looked surprised.

"Leave her alone Meg" Sam said glaring at her. Meg smiled evilly. I took a deep breath

"How do you know my name?" I asked shakily. Meg looked back at me

"Honey, I read minds, its what I do. Anyways did you idiots really think I wouldn't find you" she asked.

"Actaully" Dean said from the doorway. I felt relief spread through me when I saw him. "we were counting on it…gotcha" he said smirking. Meg looked at him confused. Dean slowly raised his eyes to the ceiling, where large devils trap was drew. I smiled realizing she was right under it


	11. Chapter 11

Minutes later, we had Meg tied to a chair. Sam was holding a book preparing to do an exorcism. As for Dean…..well, to say he was pissed would be a HUGE understatement. I could practically see him shaking in anger, his jade eyes dark with hate for Meg. Aside from the demon eyes, I wasn't threatened by her. She was like some bitch at school with an attitude. Meg smirked at us

"If you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask" She said. I walked up to her

"Are all demons sluts, or just you?" I asked. She glared at me. Sam pulled me back

"Careful Jody, shes still dangerous" he said. Meg feined hurt

"Oh, sammy now that hurt" she said. Dean stepped up to her

"Wheres our father meg?" he asked angrily. Meg pursed her lips

"You didn't ask very nicely" she said smiling sweetily at him.

"Ok, wheres our father bitch?" He said more aggressively. Meg looked surprised, but continued to taunt him

"geez, you kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait I forgot, you don't" she said almost laughing.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled at her. The nerve of her. Looking at Dean, I realized Meg had hit a nerve

"Hey! You think this is a freakin game!" he yelled getting right in her face. 'Where is he? What did you do to him!!' he yelled inches from her face. Damm, Dean had a temper on him.

"He died screaming, I killed him myself" Meg said slowly smirking up at Dean. I felt my hands ball into fist and before I knew it, I slapped Meg as hard as I could across face. She yelled in surprise.

"You stupid bitch! If anything happens to my dad, Dean and Sam aren't going to be the one your going to have to worry about" I snarled. Meg spat blood from her lip

"Winchester temper I see. Back off blondie unless you want me to kill you niec and slow for daddy to watch" She said watching my reaction. I looked at her in disgust. Dean gently pushed me away and Hit meg again, only twice as hard, I could almost here bones break. Bobby and Sam give him a shocked look

"That's a turn on for you isn't it? You hitting a girl" She said smiling wickidely at him. Dean was seething with anger

"Your no girl" he spat at her.

"Dean" Bobby suddenly said. Dean turned away from meg.

"You ok?" Sam asked him as dean ran a hand through his hair

"Shes lying, hes not dead" Dean said.

"Dean you have to be carefully with her" he said apprehensively looking back over at her

"What! Why?" Dean and I said at once

"Because she really is a girl that's why. Shes possessed bya demon, can't you tell?" he asked us in disbelief. What? Dean, Sam and I looked back over at Meg in shock.

"Are you kidding me!? I'm about ready tp kill the lying bitch, are you sure?" I asked Looking at Bobby. He nodded. Deans expression changed

"Are you telling me theres an innocent girl trapped in there?" He asked pointing at her. "that's actually good news" he said. Minutes later, Sam held the exorcism ritual book in his hands. Meg as usual, was looking amused

"Gonna read me a story?" she asked playfully. I glared down angrily at her.

"Something like that" I said bravely leaning down closer to her. "Only its not going to be much fun for you" I said smirking myself. Meg frowned and looked over her sholder at Sam and turned back to Dean and Me.

"An exorcism, are you serious?" she asked in a bored voice.

"Oh were going for it baby. Head spinning, projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards. Hit it Sam" dean said nodding at him. Sam started reading in latin and I looked at Dean

"You really think her head will spin around?" I asked half amused, half nervous about the idea. Dean looked at me oddly

"I don't really know, its possible I guess" he said shrugging. Meg suddenly grimaces in pain. Sam pauses and meg turns to looks at him

"I'm going to kill you. I'm going to rip the bones from your body" she said panting slightly

"Whats the matter meg, feeling some pain? In that case, Sam, keep going" I said Crossing my arms.

"No , your going to burn in hell unless you tell us where our father is" Dean spat leaning down next to meg again. Meg stayed silent and Dean sneered "Well at least you'll get a nice tan" He nods at Sam to keep going. Sam nods and continues

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus , omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii omnis legio, omnis congregatio, et secta diabolica." Sam stopped as Meg stiffened and screamed in Pain. She clenched her teeth and looked up at us with hate filled eyes

"He begged for his life with tears in his eyes. He begged to see his 3 children one last time. That's when I slit his throat. That did it, Sam looked at Us nervously. I felt white hot rage build inside me and U lunged at Meg inteneding….well to kill her if I could. Dean grabbed me and roughly pulled me back

"Jody! Stop it. Let me handle her. You cant kill her" He said. I struggled against him. But he held tight.

"Dean let go!" I yelled. Finally I stopped breathing hard. Dean looked at me

"Listen to me, shes lying ok, calm down. Go over by bobby, ok?" He said gently guiding me over to him. I shoved his arm off and bobby patted me on the shoulder. Dean said something to meg, and Sam walked over to us

"You alright? You have quit the temper there" Sam said smiling slightly.

"I'll be ok once we get dad back" I said angrily glaring t meg. Dean called for Sam, and Sam gave my hands a ressuring sqeeze and went to finish it. He started again. This time, books opened by themselfes and the wind picked up. Meg screamed in agony and the chair and her was sliding around the circle. I stared nervously

"where is he?" Dean asked her again. Meg was shaking uncontrollably, obviously in pain, which served her right. Meg was sweating and she struggled to look up at Dean

"You just wont take dead for an answer will you?" she said.

"Where is he?!" Dean yelled again losing patients.

"Dead!" Meg screamed. Dean leaned down inches from her face

"No, he's not! Hes not dead he can't be!" Dean yelled right back. Only this time, he didn't looks so sure.

"I hate you" I snarled at Meg. He looks at sam

"Sam, keep reading!" he says. Sam continues again

"wait1 hes not dead but he will be" Meg said. Dean looked at her. I walked back over

"How do we know your telling the truth?" I asked. She panted

"You don't " she said breathelessly.

"Sam!" I said looking at him. Meg looked panicked

"A building ok! A building in Jefferson city" she screamed at us. Finally, Sam finished the exorcism and I watched transfixed as a black like smoke erupted from megs motuh a she screamed in a agony. We all stood there, her head down. Slowly she rose her head and looked up, blood was dripping from her mouth.

"Shes alive, bobby get some water and blankets" Dean said. I reluctantly untied her arms as Dean and Sam untied her legs.

"Thank you" she croaked weekly.

"Shh, just take it easy" Sam said as him and Dean picked he up. She yelled in pain as they lowered her to the floor. I cringed, realizing how she must have felt. Dropping from 17 stories and having ademon in you didn't look like fun. Bobby came back and told us he called 911. Dean had her sip some water, while I held her head up.

"Its been a year. I could move my own body" she whispered weakly.

"It must have been aweful" I said quietly. She nodded

"Was it telling the truth about our dad?" Dean asked. Sam looked over at him dissprovingly

"Dean"

"We need to know sam" he said and looked back at meg. She nodded

"Yes…but they…..they want you to come for him" she said coughing. Dean shook his head quickly

"If dads still alive, none of that matters" He told her.

"Wheres the demon were looking for, wheres he at?" I asked her setting the glass of water back down. She grimaced

"Not here…there are other ones aweful ones" she managed to say. Dean nodded, not looking happy

"Where are they keeping out dad?" Sam asked covering her legs up. Meg looked up at us with bleary eyes, I knew she didn't have much time left. Poor girl, no ones derserves that, she had obviously been through hell

"By the ri-river. Sunrise" she managed to choke out. Suddenly, she became stiff and her eyes seem to lose there life.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked impatiently.

"Shes dead dean" I said sadly and slowly stood up. Sam sigh and covered her up. We thanked bobby as we headed out. I was surprised when Bobby hugged me

"Well, once you get your daddy back, you have to come around so I can get to know you a little better." He said laughing and letting me go. I smiled weakly at him

"Ok, I'll do that. Thanks bobby. Sorry we messed up your house" I said gesturing toward the mess. Bobby cracked up

"Aw, its no problem, this house has seen worse. When you guys find your daddy, you bring him around. I promise I wont even try to shoot him this time" he said smiling. Dean and Sam laugh. We quickly got into the car and started driving. I just hoped meg wasn't lying. I had already lost my mom to some asshole, I would be dammed if I lost the father I barely knew.


	12. Chapter 12

John finshed helping Jody with her traning, and just like he said he left at the end of the month. He told her to stay there, so he could tell Sam and Dean on there own, He called them and arranged for them to meet him in Arizona. John pulled his truck into the hotel. He knocked on room 233 and Sam opened the door

"Hey boys" Jon said smiling slightly. He hadn't seen them since he had left Chicago. Sam and Dean nodded

"Dad whats going on, I thought you said it was too dangerous for us to be together" Sam said. John sigh and sat down on the bed

"It is, which is why I can't stay but for a few minutes." John explained. Dean nodded and put his coffee cup down

"So whats so important?" he asked John sigh and rubbed a hand over his stuble beard

"Boys….you may be pissed at me….but 4 years after your mom died…..I met a woman names Clarissa Jenkins. To sum it up, we had a girl. And shes your half sister…her names Jody" John said quickly. Sam choked on a mouthful of coffee and Dean dropped the gun he was cleaning.

"WHAT?" Dean said looking at his dad as if he were kidding. Sam coughed and dabbed the coffee off his shirt with a napkin

"Dad….are you series?...we really have a sister? I can;'t belueve you slept with another woman!' Sam almost yelled angrily. Dean cleared his throat and stood up pacing

"Ok…..well why in the hell did'nt you tell us?" he asked trying not to raise his voice. John stood up too and held his hands up

"Boys im sorry ok, it was a one night thing,,,,well I did care about her. Look that's not the point. I wanted to keep her safe, from the things we hunt. But now shes alone and vulunerable. Her mom took off with some guy and she has nowhere to go. Now, she called me for help. Iv been with her the past month teaching her as much about hunting as I could in a short time." John explained hastily

"Wow….wait a minute…you mean you want her to…to stay with us/" Dean asked looking surprised. John nodded

"Yes….boys its too dangerous for her to go with me. She wants to meet you. Of course I cant make you" John added seeing there reactions. Sam sigh and stood up

"Shes family dad….of course she can come with us…id l;ike to meet her" He said seriously. Dean nodded

"Yeah, no sister of mine is going to live on her own" he said. John smiled

"Thanks boys…..shes in polkiston, Ohio. Heres the address" he said handing it to Dean. He nodded to the boys and quickly left left.

"Man, I can't believe this" Dean muttered sitting on the bed again. Sam almost snorted a bitter laugh

"Good old dad…..keeping secrets as usual and not telling us shit. But a sister! How could he keep that from us?" he asked shaking his head. Dean shrugged and began throwing clothes into his bag

"I don't know sammy, but it sounds like she needs us, so lest get going" he said firmly. Sam and nodded and they were soon on there way

I woke up slowly, having not slept much the night before. Dad had taught me a lot in a month. I had learned how to shoot a pistol and a rifel. (both time scared the hell out of me) I also learned an exorcism in Latin, which I hoped I would never have to use. It was way too much for me to wrap my head around at once. I mean…iv always loved horror movies, most of my friends new that. But to actually see those kinda things for myself? That's a different story. Sam and Dean were due to arrive sometime today, if they wanted to anyway. Dad had even taught me some self defense moves, which took me awhile to learn, but now I feel like I can protect myself at least. Mostly before I had just carried around pepper spray. Surpisingly dad had even given me a gun of my own. Right dad, like im going to use it on anyone. He felt bad about leaving me, But ia ssured him I was independent and would be fine. I quickly got dressed and froze when I heard a noise from the living room. I could have sworn I heard the door open. My heart hammered in my chest. Who the hell could it be? No one but me and my mom had a key. Was she back? For safety measures I took the gun from ym desk drawer and tucked it into the back pocket of ym jeans. I crept down the hall and I saw a man I did'nt recognize looking through drawers. It could be sam and dean, this guy was in his late thirties, and according to dad, Dean and Sam were young. The man turned quickly and froze staring at me

"How in the hell did you get in, what do you want?" I asked my voice shaky. I woul'dnt use the gun unless I had too. The man cleared his throat

"I'm Kevin…..your moms boyfriend. You must be Jody" he said awkwardly. Kevin?...oh yeah, now that I looked closer, I recognized him from the pics mom used to show me

"Yeah,,,,did my mom give you the key?...oh better question what are you doing here. You asshole its your fault my mom left. Did you even care she was leaving her own kid behind?" I almost yelled at him. I didn't know rhe guy, but all of this shit was because of him. I hated him. He shook his head ignoring me and went to ym moms room. Appaled, I followed him

"Hey! You cant just go through my house! Don't make me use this gun!" I yelled hot on his hells. He started pulling my moms mattress off the bed. I went and pulled his arm, trying to get him away, but he turned and shoved me hard. I fell backwards flat on my back knocking my elbow on the corner of the dresser as I did. I yelped and grabbed my arm. Fueled by anger and fear, I managed to get up

"Don't mess with me little girl. Its not my fault your mom left you behind, I just want what I came for" He snarled at me. He pulled a silver box from under the mattress. I quickly grabbed the gun from my pocket and aimed it at him and quickly switched the safety off like dad had taught me.

"Don't move asshole!...your not going anywhere until I call the cops" I said. He stared at the gun, and quickly leaped at me, punching me in the face. I went down hard and blacked out. I woke up slowly, wondering what the hell happened to my face, because it was a dull ache. I groaned and sat up gently touching my face. I stood up and it all came back to me. The ass Kevin …he had punched me. Suprisingly, my face wasn't that bad, just a medium bruise below my eye, a little makeup and no one would notice. What had been in that box that was so important? Calling ther police now would do any good, he was probably on a plane back to florida by now. I heard a car pull up and I ran to look out the window. A black chevy Impala, just like the pic dad had showed me. Oh shit it was dean and Sam. Ok, so they were my breothers, but I was nervous as hell. There was a knock on ym door I quickly went to open it, taking a deep breath before I did. Wow, these were my brothers….they were cute….oh wow that sounds wrong. One was at least 6,2 with shaggy brown hair and deep blue/green eyes. The other was shorter, like 6,0 and has sandy blonde hair and green eyes

"Hi….ok which is sam and which is Dean?" I asked trying to smile. They laughed

"I'm Dean and this is my little brother Sam" He said nodding to him. I nodded

"wow…..ok uh hi. I'm Jody…well IM sure dad told you that already" I said laughing a little.

"What happened?" Sam asked looking worriedly at my face. Uh oh I thought. I gently touched it

"Did someone hit you?" Dean asked sharply. I shook ym head

"Oh, its nothing….just uh fell" I said lamely. I told them to come in and we all sat down

"Ok, Jody…..first off, you know what we do right?" Dean asked. I nodded

"Yeah, it was kinda hard to believe at first. He taught me some stuff" I said shrugging.

"Well good, because when you come on the rode with us, your ghonna need to know as much as you can" Sam said grinning. My eyes widened and I grinned

"You mean I get to come with you?...guys thanks, but I don't want you to feel obligated or anything. Who would want there little sister who they barely know hanging around anyway?" I joked, although secretly I was happy. Dean and Sam laughed

"Don't be ridiculous, you can't stay here by yourself" Sam said shaking his head amused. Dean leaned forward

"But first things first, no secrets ok? As your big brother, you're my responsibility now, just like sam. Now, how did you get that bruise?" he asked firmly. I swallowed and took a deep breath

"Well, I don't know fi dad told you, but my mom….she left, went off with some ass in florida she met on the internet. Anyway, before you got here. The guy she ran off with Kevin, got in with a key my mom had given him. He started tearing up the place, he went into my moms room and started looking for something. I tried to stop him, even pulled the gun out…but next thing I know he punched me. I blacked out and I woke up when I heard you guys pull up" I said running a hand through my blonde hair. Dean and Sam looked….well mad. Dean clenched his jaw

"That sonofabitch………where did he go?" He asked. I shrugged as tears came to my eyes again

"Back to florida I guess. Im sure hes long gone by now" I said standing up and began to arrange couch cushions. I heard them stand up behind me. I even felt one of them put a hand on my shoulder. I turned, it was sam

"Jody, it's ok. I would love to find that scumbag and beat the shit out of him, because he had no right to do that to you. Your safe now ok?...Dean and I aren't gonna let anything happen to you" He said gently. I nodded, and I was surprised when he hugged me. I hesitantly hugged him back. Dean groaned

"can we stop with the chick flick crap?" He asked looking uncomfortable. Sam and I laughed and let go of each other.

"Yeah, guess I should warn youi, dean hates what he calls "chic flic" crap. Are you ready to go, all packed?" he asked. I nodded and went to my room to grab my things. I had a separate bag for my stuff dad had given me. I locked the door on my way out and Sam and Dean were waiting for me by the car, the trunk open. I raised my eyebrows at the amount of hunting things in there. Holy water, amo, tons of guns, crossbows, books, machetes. I actually laughed as I tossed my bags in there. Dean looked offended

"Your not making fun of my baby are you little sister?" He asked clising the trunk. I giggled and shook my head

"No…..you have a machete?...are you planning on pulling a Jason or something. Gonna hack sam and I up?" I askled managing to stop laughing. Dean raised his eyebrows, while Sam cracked up

"I see she has your weird sense of humor Dean." He said climing into the passenger side of the car.

"now theres a thought…" Dean said grinning mischievously as he climbed into the drivers side. I quickly got into the back. Dean turned to be seriously.

"Ok, first rule you should know. Driver picks the music, and shotgun shuts his cakehole" he said seriously. I raised my eyebrows

"Ok, but sam is shotgun not me, does that mean I get to pick the music?" I asked grinning. Dean laughed as he started to pull from my driveway

"Hell no." he said simply. Sam shook his head

"Don't worry Jody, you'll get used to the rules As the older brother, he can get annoying" he said playfully elbowing Dean.

"Dude, I am not annoying." Dean grumbled as we pulled onto the freeway. I laughed quitly at there picking on the other. At the same time, I felt a pang of jelousy. They had gotton to grow up together, while I had been stuck here in this pathetic town, feeling like and like some kind of freak. I took a deep breath. Ok, I needed to chill. I was with them now, and that was all that mattered. Only having k known them for an hour, I could tell family was important to them, and they really seemed to care about me, unlike my mother who had dumped for for some asshole loser. Dad, that was a different matter. He was trying, I could give him that, at least now I understood better why he hadn't been around. He wanted to protect me. Dean, Sam and I talked for over 2 hours on the way to where we were going, which was Nebraska. I told them how I grew up and they told me, all about there life as well. Sam even told me about there mom dying in a fire and how Jess, his girlfriend died the same way. I felt really bad for him and I could tell it still hurt for him to talk about it. They even filled me in on what they had been through for the past 9 months. I remember sitting there in awe as they described the whole bloody mary thing,. Wendigo, dean almost dying, haunted paintings…and that's not even half of it. Sometime around 10pm I must have fell asleep, and for the first time in my whole life, I felt safe, and loved.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I forgot to add one at the beginning. I don't own Sam, Dean or any characters you recognize. I do own Jody though.**

**A/N: Sorry to say, somehow the rest of salvation and devils trap got erased. So, after this It will start with the eppie. IMTOD. So sorry you guys! hides If you want to read that part, you can go to Supernatural.tv. Its in fanfiction under the romance/ Family section.**

We stopped on an old back road, by the water front to get our things together. Sam had the book Bobby gave him on the roof of the car looking through it to see if there was anything that could help us. I was beside Dean, loading a fresh clip into my gun. Dad had taught me a little on how to load a gun, I was still kinda clumsy at it. Dean had been really quiet on the drive here. I wished I knew him better to know if this was normal from here. Sam looked over at him

"Youv been quiet" he said looking at him worriedly. Dean just shrugged

"Just getting ready" he said quietly. I sigh and tucked my gun into my back pocket

"Dean, I know your worried, but I feel like hes ok, you have to believe that" I said. Dean finaly just looked up at me.

"Oh right, like your not worried………..your right, im sure he's fine" Dean said quickly seeing my expression. Sam suddenly started drawing a symbol onto the trunk of the car. I looked at him sharply and then back to Dean. I may have only known my older brother about a week, but I knew enough to know that Dean didn't like anyone messing with his car.

"Sam!" I hissed going over by him. "Dean gonna-"

"Dude! What are you drawing on my car?" Dean said coming over and trying to wipe it off. He glared at Sam angrily.

"Kill you" I finished taking a step back and watching amused. Sam sigh and continued to draw

"Its called a devils trap. Demons cant get through it or inside it" He explained as he finished drawing the symbol.

"So?" Dean asked peeved

"So it basically turns the trunk into a lock box, so we have a place to hide the colt" Sam explained. I raised my eyebrows.

"What?" Dean and I said at once. We quickly looked at each other

"Sam were taking the colt with us" I said as if it were obvious. Sam shook his head

"We can't Jody. We only have 3 bullets left and we have to use them on THE demon" He said gazing over at me. I turned to Dean

"Our brothers gone insane, you reason with him" I said gesturing hopelessly to sam. Dean looked at sam

"No Sam, we have to save dad. Were going to need all the help we can get"


End file.
